Air Hostess
by Dajypop
Summary: Xigbar meets the hottest flight attendant he has ever seen. AU, XigDem, Smut


**Title: Air Hostess**

**Author: Crazy Lala-Chan**

**Rating: M**

**Category: Kingdom Hearts  
Pairing: XigDem**

**Summary: AU! Xigbar hates flying to see his friend Xaldin, but...something on the plane changes his mind.**

**  
****Chapter One: Air Hostess**

Walking through the terminal, heading to wait for his flight to be ready to board, Xigbar sighed heavily. He absolutely _hated_ flying, but he did so to see his friend Xaldin in Germany for the summer. However, this time around, he decided to try something new. An airline that he was riding on said that they had 'Male Stewardesses', and when it didn't say 'stewards', he was intrigued. He'd had to fork out more money for it, but being a self-respecting gay man, he had to see what was up with this Male Stewardess business. He caught a glimpse of what he only assumed to be one, riding a baggage cart up ahead. The outfit clinging to the young, blushing blonde's body was pale blue and made of leather, garnished with white lace frills and a small hat sat atop his head, more than likely pinned to his hair. Another blonde sat next to him, driving and not looking near as happy about his job; he also looked fairly young.

Xigbar's mouth went dry when the taller and older looking one stood up, bending forward for some reason or another. He felt his jaw go slack and his single eye went a bit wider. However, someone behind him hurried him along and he headed to the gate to board the plane. His eye candy had already taken care of his business, on the plane in the Coach portion, where Xigbar would be sitting once he got sat down. The dual-toned haired male sighed some once he was seated, relaxing his head back against the plush seat and purring softly to himself. The young man he'd seen had yet to leave his mind, and suddenly there that perky little rear was.

That uniform he was wearing was just too hot; that single golden eye couldn't stop staring. The man, now learned to be Demyx, was putting on an awesome show; bending down to talk to people, and it was then that Xigbar realized there were no women here this time. Must be specifically for gay men. Apperantly he wasn't the only one staring at the two "stewardesses" running up and down the aisle, getting quite the amount of attention. Another one, with steely blue hair, joined them after a while, coming from the back of the plane. With the three of them, Xigbar noticed certain people going for certain ones; and he finally found his chance for Demyx. He swore the pressure in the room was rising when he tried to talk to the younger man, and when he glanced down, the Coke he'd been drinking was lacking ice, which had been in there before Demyx appeared.

Feeling kind of mushy, Xigbar managed to find paper and a pen, occupying his mind when they took off, due to his fear of flying, with writing some kind of letter to the entrancing male before him. In the letter, he wrote about the other's outfit, how sexy it was and how it perfect fit him. He wrote about many other things, and even about how he wished the other would come back to his hotel room with him once they landed.

At some stage, when the world outside was beginning to darken, Xigbar began throwing more than half of his little package of peanuts down the aisle, hitting Demyx in the posterior with several of them, due to the fact that he was bent over someone's shoulder, helping them with something that he hoped wasn't sexual. It was stupid, but when Demyx turned to see him with a cute smile on his face, an easy going expression dancing in his seafoam green eyes, Xigbar was proud of his stupidity. The blue-clad male sauntered over to him, and they talked for a while, Xigbar convincing him to sit in his lap. His hand never left the other's rear, almost protective of the sexy man sitting on his thighs. After a little while, something left Demyx's lips that caught his captive offguard.

"I want you to thrill me here." He had whispered in the other's ear, making Xigbar blink a bit before looking up at him with lust clear in that eye of his. Sadly, Demyx found he had to leave him due to work, after being scolded by the other blonde, now known as Roxas, and he went back to do his job. Though..since it was a nonstop flight, people were asleep by the time Demyx was given a break. When they began flying over France, Demyx plopped back into Xigbar's lap, straddling him. His hips ground against Xigbar's for a little bit, the both of them finding it to be welcome. With his job, Demyx didn't get too much pleasure; he just got to give it.

Both men groaned gently and began to kiss to muffle the sound, writhing against the other to keep the perfect friction going. At one point, the older male tried to work them out of clothes, but due to the fact that they'd get caught, the blonde stopped him. His fellow "stewardesses" were already asleep, and he didn't need to get caught. It didn't take much longer before both men were making odder noises and moving quicker, barely garnering any attention for themselves from the sleeping passengers. Actually, Xigbar had been sleeping before Demyx had dropped in, but he couldn't be mad at the other for waking him up like this. By the end of their mad dry humping, Xigbar's pants were incredibly messy and uncomfortable, and Demyx had to hold his skirt down to keep from spilling out from under it. Getting up and nearly running for the bathroom to clean himself up, he found Xigbar there after a few minutes, wanting to clean up as well.

They cleaned each other up nicely, with tongues and paper towels, before going on their merry ways to sleep. It was the best flight over France Xigbar had ever had.

The next day, he managed to catch Demyx for a bit and nearly begged him to come back with him to his hotel room when they landed in Germany, because they'd be there soon. Demyx, of course, had to decline, but wished he'd take this plane back at the end of the summer, when he rode back to America.

**AN: Okay, so...this came to me today when I was listening to this song. ;; I love it, so...yeah. ^-^ This is the only one I could get done tonight, probably. I need to head for bed, anyway. It's nearly twelve, and I'm supposed to be off the computer at eleven...but I might try and write a bit of the next one. ;; I like these.**


End file.
